The Dark Spider
by the phantom222
Summary: Peter Parker is struggling to move on from the tragic Death of Gwen Stacy. During the grieving period and recovery, he realizes to truly stop crime, he needs to be a better hero. A Superior hero. Since Spider-man is not enough, Peter chooses to take on a new identity, to become something else and is more than willing to get his hands dirty
1. A New Beginning

**Hey Guys! This is my first superhero story and my first time writing about my favorite character, Spider-man! I was originally gonna make this an AU story but I have instead decided to base it off "The Amazing Spiderman" movie universe. I really like Marc Webb and Andrew Garfield's take on the character and I was really disappointed Sony gave up so quickly**

 **Anyway, this is a darker and more serious tale that sabout how Gwen's death could have possibly affected Peter's life, attitude, and choices.**

 **Enjoy and remember constructive criticism is always welcome :)**

* * *

It was late afternoon and it was raining hard. Peter Parker was walking through a graveyard to his girlfriend Gwen's grave. Its been almost two months since her death and everyone pretty much moved on but he still kept coming there. He just couldn't forgive himself. It was all his fault. He hadn't slept well since

He broke his promise to Captain George Stacy to stay away from her and look what that caused. If he had just listened, Gwen would have been safely on a plane to England and out of harms way. It could have all easily been avoided but he blew it. He could have tried to get back with her later in life when New York no longer needed Spider-man but then again he threw all that away.

Spider-man was just a memory now. It had been two months since his disappearance. The police and the general public have heard nothing from him. Peter could honestly care less about him now. The city might be missing him but being that person had taken 3 people from

Too be honest what has the spider accomplished? He locked up criminals but they just kept fighting back, killing more people in the process

 _How could you do this to me?_ Peter looked forward and saw Gwen punching him in the face. His nose was bleeding and he had a black eye. He then noticed that they were by the power plant, where she "died". He was wearing his Spidey suit and he was lying on the ground. She was standing in front of him giving him a dirty look

 _I thought you loved me Peter?_

"I do", Peter said. "Gwen, I loved you more than…"

 _You weren't fast enough, quick enough. You didn't think about what could possibly happen._ She then kicked him in the face

" Gwen, I'm really sorry. I love you"

 _You killed me Peter. I hate you!_ Peter then heard cackling and saw Harry flying over them

 _"HaHaHaHaHa! You couldn't save her! YOU"RE NO HERO! IF ANYTHING, YOU'RE A VILLAIN_

 _I told you so._ Peter turned around and saw Captain Stacy standing behind him with a gun.

 _Why can't you be more effective Parker?_ He then shot him

Peter snapped out of it. He was haunted by those visions ever since that night.

 _You can't let all your loved ones die like this anymore_

Captain Stacy was right. From this point on, He had too be more effective.

His intelligence are not enough

His strength and fighting skills are not more enough

His Jokes are not enough

He had to be better, superior

He couldn't let any more people die

He had great power and the knowledge to achieve his goals

He needed to rebuild his personal life

He needed to eliminate his enemies for good. Its the only way crime rates would ever decrease.

Spider-man was not effective and not enough

From now on, there would be a new hero in town.

He had to become something else

Peter then turned around to leave. But before he did he took one last look at Gwen's grave

"I'm sorry Gwen. Rest in Peace. I'll never let anything like this happen again". He then left the cemetery and walked home.

* * *

Aunt May was at work so the house was empty. His suit was sitting on the floor, ripped and tattered from Spider-man's last battle with Electro and Green Goblin. He picked it up off the floor and took one last look at it in its current state before putting it into his backpack. He then went to his closest and took out his old costume, the one he used during the lizard attack, and put it in his back pack as well

He returned home a few hours later with his new attire. Aunt May was sleeping on the couch, partly covered by a blanket. He tucked her in.

"Sweet dreams!", he said in a quiet voice with a smile before going up to his room.

Peter laid out his new attire on his bed. The new mask was all red with yellow eyepieces. The pants and shirt were also completely red, the webbing was removed and he added a black sweatshirt over the torso with a red spider symbol on the front. He would still have the regular Spider-man web shooters on his wrists. He also added a voice modifier so nobody would recognize him while he was out fighting crime. He couldn't risk more people figuring out who he was and attacking his family. He grinned when he looked at it.

When he put it on, he felt like a new man.

"Hello new big time hero!", he said as he put his new mask and hood on. He then jumped out and the window and swung away from his home and towards Manhattan, like Spider-man. Flying from one web to another, he then leaped off the web and jumped onto a building.

Meanwhile he saw a big truck speeding down the street to a drug store. He then saw four armed men wearing Captain America costumes getting out and going into the drug then entered and started shot the cashier with a custom made shield.

Peter then swung in and hit the robber with the money in the back with a hard punch, causing him to fall to the ground

"What the f*** do you think you're doing", he said as he pinned him against the wall and started punching him in the head, making him fall to the ground. He then saw the other three men hold their guns to him. He quickly leapt up and moved his arms and legs to dodge the bullets. He then brought his arms and legs down hard on two of the man's limbs. He heard them screaming in pain and saw blood start to come down. He then let them go.

"Stay out of upper Manhattan!", Peter said at the two imposter Captain Americas. The two men still conscious nodded. As he exited the drug store, he was hit by a blast of sonic energy

"Not so fast!", Shocker shouted as it hit Peter from behind and pushed him to the ground. He looked behind him and saw a man in a yellow and red suit walk towards him.

* * *

"I see you have returned, Spider-man", he said as Peter leaped towards him and gave him a hard kick in the neck.

"Lets get something straight dude, I am not Spider-Man", Peter shouted

Shocker laid there for a minute in pain. He then delivered several kicks and punches to Shocker's chest. He tried to get up but then got hit by water coming at him from behind. He then saw Peter holding up a fire hydrant behind him. His sonic beams had burned out

"I hope you learned your lesson, super villain. Now stay away from Manhattan", the Spider said. The police then pulled up behind him and got out of their cars

"We can take care of this Spider-man. We have this under control"

"First of all, I am not Spider-man. I am not. Secondly, I just did your job for you! You should be the one thanking me", Peter said while giving Shocker a few more hard punches in the head. He then started to see blood on the ground under him. He then swung away. He had never seriously injured anyone before and he couldn't care less now

He then leapt onto the side of a skyscraper and pulled off his mask and hood. He was not Spider-man, not anymore. He had become someone entirely different. I just haven't come up with a name yet. He just sat there with his thoughts for a while

"How about….. Tarantula? Oh Wait ! Maybe the Dark Spider?"

He liked the sound of that. He then stood up and looked out into the city

"From this day, I will be known as The Dark Spider", he said before jumping up and the building. He then shot a web and swung into the city.

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **Also, I need some suggestions for a name. I'll be calling him The Dark Spider for now but if you have any ideas for a name or how to improve the writing, I would love to hear some of your ideas.**


	2. The Black Cat

**Hey Guys! Heres the second chapter. Sorry about the long wait. I was busy with other stuff and needed to decide what I wanted to do next here. This is pretty much a character development chapter and opens up the main story arc. This is somewhat based off the comics but I also want to tell an original story. Anyway, enjoy and remember reviews are always welcome :)**

* * *

"STAY OUT OF MANHATTAN!", Peter said as he threw his final punch at the mugger. Why would this guy be stupid as to rob a bank, especially in his city?

These bad guys just never learn their lesson, he thought to himself. He then left the bruised criminal and swung off into the night. He loved it. Thats what so great about being a Spider, you get to take it in.

That past week had been a blast. He'd gotten more done than ever before. Crime rates were slowly going down.

He then jumped onto a building and saw police cars roaring down the streets towards a jewelry store. _Must be another robbery,_ he thought. He looked around and saw a blonde women in a skintight catsuit jumping from building to building with two bags

 _Stupid Police, I already managed to find my target,_ he said to himself while grinning. He then started going after her. He then let go of the web and leaped towards her with a hard punch. The women collapsed to the ground. He then raised his fist but she catches him off guard and kicks him

"Watch out Spider, never let a black cat cross your path". she said while she slapped him hard in the back

"Who are you, robber", he said giving her a hard punch.

"I'll bring the jewels back later. I just wanted to get your attention so we could chat, have some fun", she said. Peter then backed away a little bit.

"What is this? What are you doing?", Peter asked

"Peter, I'm Felicia Hardy. My old boss Harry mentioned you a few times.". She said as she pulled her mask off

"Don't say that name.", he said. _Harry, that green pain in the ass, the person who took Gwen away, thats the last person I want to talk about._

"You work at Oscorp? You're his super villain friend", he said as he did a back kick and hit her again

"Yes, after Osborn got himself imprisoned, me and my mother bought out the company and we are merging it with the Hardy Foundation".

"So, what do you want to talk about?", Peter asked

"About life"

"Are you serious?

"I don't meet many interesting guys these days. I found out some stuff about you from Norman Osborn's files. I thought we might have a thing or two in common"

"Uh yeah."

"I'm so glad. I brought wine and cheese with me", Felicia said pulling stuff out of her bag."

"So you robbed a jewelry store because you wanted to go on a date with me?", Peter asked

"Thats correct! I know its crazy but I just didn't know how to do this".

"Well I guess i can stay for a while. I'm in no rush to get home"

"Great!", she screamed hugging him. They then sat down and she poured them glasses of wine. Peter took off his sweatshirt and mask. They then held up their glasses

"Cheers!"

"So tell me a little about yourself?", Peter asked.

"Well,my cat burglar dad was framed for crimes by Norman Osborn and sent to jail. Ever since then, I got a degree in engineering and walked my way up the Oscorp corporate ladder, hopes I could one day get close enough to Osbron and either kill or find evidence to incriminate him."

"Did you ever find anything?"

"No, its too late now. My dad died in prison two years ago. Since then, I've spent my nights on rooftops as a cat burglar just like my dad. I call myself the Black Cat. I stole a secret serum from Oscorp that gives me cat like powers and a bad luck charm"

"Bad luck charm?"

"Its useful against others sometimes but I hate it", Felicia said

"Tell me a little bit about yourself?", Felicia replied. Peter continued to sip his drink

"To make a long story shorter, after my Uncle Ben died, I found the best girl in the world and this brief case my father left me before he died. That led me to Doctor Connors, who started experimenting on himself, turned himself into a giant lizard and tried to turn everyone into lizards. I managed to stop him but my girlfriend's dad got killed. Before he died, he asked me to stay away from her. I should have listened. Instead, I became selfish and when Harry Osborn became insane because I wouldn't give him my blood, he threw her off a clock tower and she was murdered. Most heartbreaking day of my life. The persona I created, he failed. I'm trying to be a better hero now, a new hero", Peter said

"I'm sorry about Gwen. She was one of my best friends/colleagues and a very amazing lady. I miss her", she said, a tear rolled down her face

"I know. Its been really hard for me too", Peter said. Felicia wiped the tears off her face

What happened with your parents?", she asked

"I was led to a train station lab and found his final video. He said that the blood was dangerous outside of our bloodline and that he needed to leave and destroy his work because he didn't want to be a part of Norman's plans"

"I don't blame him. Wow,you have a pretty eventful life"

"Yeah!I just miss her so much! I don't know how I'm gonna go on without her", Peter said sighing. She put her arm on his shoulder

"Peter, don't worry. There's someone there out for you. It will come when the time is right." she said with a smirk on her face. This is the first interesting person she's met in a while

 _Maybe she's right in front of you_ , she thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry sat in a prison cell at Ravencroft, cackling and turning green like he always does. He hated how he couldn't control it. Mr. Fiers then walks in

"Mr. Fiers, what is it? "

"I have a lot of very good news Osborn. Your performance enhancers have been complete"

"Does that mean I can control these powers now?"

"Yes and it will also enhance your human performance 100%. You can use injections of OZ when you are going to go fight the Spider and you will be much stronger. Your glider is also repaired:"

"Have any of the board members found out about this."

Fiers laughs, "Well, all of them are being held captive in the Secret Projects Room besides Smythe and Felicia", he said. Harry grins

"You will also be getting out of here today", Fiers said.

"Today?"

"Yes. Your glider and suit are waiting for you in the van"

"What about the symbiote Richard Parker was developing"

"Yes, that is prepared too. Everything will be waiting for you when we get to Oscorp. The performance enhancers and red symbiotic suit are all ready. Now, gather all belongings you want to take with you so we're prepared"

Harry then stands up and waits

KA-BOOM!

* * *

 **Anyone Spidey fans interested in co-writing this with me?**


End file.
